ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 5: Fierce Predator vs. Armoured Prey
(The scene cuts to night-time in a huge, grassy area at City Park. Chris Jericho addresses the crowd of fans. The date shows up before fading: May 24, 2007.) * Chris Jericho: Yes! Alright! Are you ready for some 150-million-year-old mayhem? (The fans cheer.) It's the future of fighting and another match is about to go down. Welcome to the Jurassic Combat League! Tonight's match-up has Alvin the Allosaurus and Morris the Stegosaurus as they fight to whoever is the top dinosaur on the way to being to No. 1 dinosaur of The Jurassic Time Period. James Elliott and Luke Adamson, enter the arena! (Adluk and Eljam arrive left to Chris.) Ashley Jenkins and Alexandra Gardiner, enter the arena! (Jeash and Gaale arrive on the other side of Chris.) * Eljam: Come on! Come on! Get up! Whoo! * Chris Jericho: Now, this is your first fight, for both teams. This is the moment you've been waiting for. This is serious. Fight hard, because 2007 is at stake at Spectre's mercy. Okay? Fighters, it's time for the dinosaurs to take their positions. Dave Farra, tell us about these two teams. (The camera cuts to Dave Farra next to Chris on a table by a tree.) * Dave Farra: Thank you, Chris. I'm Dave Farra, your colour commentator here in the Jurassic Combat League and I've gotta tell you, the battles so far have been absolutely amazing. (Cut to a Walking With Dinosaurs clip from Time of the Titans. Dave is a voice-over.) And this battle of the Jurassic dinosaurs promises more of the same. The Allosaurus towers over the Stegosaurus with a one-kid height advantage. But the Stegosaurus makes up for it with a huge weight advantage. (Cut to a database with the dinosaur and its statistics.) The Stegosaurus is designed for close-quarters combat with a tail with 4 spikes that can be used to inflict major damage. But his range of attacks is limited, so the Allosaurus must maintain his distance to avoid his reach. (Cut to another database with the dinosaur and its statistics.) The Allosaurus is a fast, 2-ton carnivore. This big meat-eater can use his head like an axe to stun the prey before pinning it with his arms to stop them from escaping. However, his large length and small size could be a liability. (Cut back to the arena.) Chris, back to you, my friend. * Chris Jericho: Bring on the dinosaurs! This is Alvin the Allosaurus! (Alvin comes from the left side of the park. Jeash and Gaale are watching from afar.) * Chris Jericho: Morris the Stegosaurus, enter the ring! (Morris comes from the right side of the park. Eljam and Adluk are also watching from afar.) * Dave Farra: (voiceover) Before we get started, let's take a look at the rules. (Cut to a screen with the rules in a box. Title shows "RULES OF COMBAT". Dave is a voice-over again.) * Dave Farra: (voiceover) Fights consist of 3 2-minute rounds. 3 ringside judges score the action to determine a winner. Points are awarded to strong, solid hits to vital parts. Teams have Pit Crews and 20 minutes to give all necessary energy to the dinosaurs. Judges can stop a round early due to excessive damage and dinosaurs can be knocked out if they are unable to make the bell for the next round. (Cut back to the arena.) * Adluk: Ready, Morris? For 2007! * Chris Jericho: Alright, here we go. (starts the countdown together with fans) 3, 2, 1, fight! (The timer starts counting from 2 minutes. Alvin and Morris start to face-off.) Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Fight Scenes Category:Jurassic Combat League 2: Allosaurus vs. Stegosaurus